Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus is one of the most active co-stars of the "VeggieTales" series. Junior is a typical 5-year-old faithful child, but also is wise beyond his years, taking the lead role in several videos, including "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!", "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", "Dave and The Giant Pickle", "King George and the Ducky" and "Lyle The Kindly Viking ". He is also a member of the band Boyz in the Sink, which also consists of Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Lunt and Jimmy Gourd. Junior has a loving relationship with his parents, who also appear in several of the videos. He plays Benjamin in "The Ballad of Little Joe", who is framed by Little Joe to see if his brothers have changed. Junior also has one of the leading roles in the VeggieTales movie. In the initial episodes, Junior was as much a main character as Bob and Larry, having a starring role in at least one segment in every episode. He even appeared alongside Bob, during, replacing Larry, and even interacted with the story's characters. He is best friends with, Laura Carrot. Junior was originally voiced by Lisa Vischer, wife of VeggieTales co-creator Phil Vischer. In 2014, Junior's voice was provided by veteran voice actress, Tress MacNeille. Gallery Image:Junior Model Sheet.jpg|Concept Art JuniorBigWall.jpg Junior.gif GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!DVD.jpg Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?.jpg Junior Asparagus01.jpg Gretchen.jpg|Junior in Cartoon form Juliette.jpg The Boy With The Pot.jpg Junior With Orange Hat & Shirt .jpg Shack .jpg Penguin Owner.jpeg Image.jpg Dave.jpeg JuniorAsparagusPicture26.png JuniorAsparagusPicture3.png DavePicture3.png JuniorAsparagusPicture25.png JuniorAsparagusPicture24.png JuniorAsparagusPicture23.png JuniorAsparagusPicture27.png JuniorAsparagusPicture22.png ShackPicture2.png JuniorAsparagusPicture21.png JuniorAsparagusPicture20.png Junior.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture19.png JuniorAsparagusPicture18.png Junior asperagus png by trainboy48-dak4hwk.png JuniorAsparagusPicture11.png JuniorAsparagusPicture17.png JuniorAsparagusPicture16.png JuniorAsparagusPicture15.png JuniorAsparagusPicture14.png JuniorAsparagusPicture13.png Juniorcloseup.png JuniorAsparagusPicture12.png JuniorAsparagusPicture10.png JuniorAsparagusPicture9.png JuniorAsparagusPicture8.png JuniorAsparagusPicture7.png JuniorAsparagusPicture6.png JuniorAsparagusPicture5.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture4.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture2.png JuniorAsparagusPicture1.png JuniorAsparagusPicture28.png TotoPicture5.png Shack.png 9. Dave Junior Asparagus.png Dave.png DavePicture2.png TotoPicture4.png TotoPicture3.png TotoPicture2.png Toto800x600.jpg Toto.png JuniorAsparagusPicture30.png JuniorAsparagusPicture29.png JuniorAsparagusPicture32.png JuniorAsparagusPicture31.png JuniorAsparagusPicture36.png JuniorAsparagusPicture35.png JuniorAsparagusPicture34.png JuniorAsparagusPicture33.png DavePicture4.png DavePicture5.png JuniorAsparagusPicture37.png JuniorAsparagusPicture38.png TotoPicture6.png JuniorAsparagus.png Junior Asparagus.png Junior as Shack.png David2.png JuniorAsparagusPicture39.png JuniorAsparagusPicture40.png JuniorAsparagusPicture41.png JuniorAsparagusPicture42.png JuniorAsparagusPicture43.png JuniorAsparagusPicture44.png JuniorAsparagusPicture45.jpeg JuniorAsparagus.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture46.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture48.jpeg JuniorAsparagusPicture47.jpeg JuniorAsparagusPicture49.jpeg JuniorAsparagusPicture50.jpeg JuniorAsparagus.gif JuniorAsparagusPicture51.png TotoPicture7.jpeg TotoPicture8.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture52.jpg Toto.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture53.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture54.png JuniorAsparagusPicture55.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture56.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture57.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture58.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture59.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture60.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture61.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture62.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture63.png JuniorAsparagusPicture64.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture65.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture66.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture67.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture68.jpg Junior Asparagus as Dave.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture69.jpg JuniorAsparagusPicture70.jpg BobLarryJunior.jpg Junior Asparagus As Himself Laura Carrot As Herself.png Junior Asparagus Orange Shirt As Himself Laura Carrot Purple Shirt As Herself.png Merchandise s-l640.jpg 215MirHxbhL.jpg 41Oeby2JfYL.jpg 21AKSCQCd3L.jpg 1 91f78263ecfeecca1264aebfc3378965.jpg 7875365.jpg 7875371.jpg 7875374.jpg JuniorAsparagusPlushToy.jpg JuniorAsparagusPlushlToy2.jpg VeggieTalesJuniorAsparagusBookmark.jpg VeggieTalesDaveandtheGiantPicklePlayset.jpg VeggieTalesVHSLotDaveMadameLyleBeans.jpg VeggieTalesVHSLotDaveMadameLyleBeans2.jpg DaveandtheGiantPickleVHS.jpg MadameBlueberryVHS.jpg LyletheKindlyVikingVHS.jpg LordoftheBeansVHS.jpg VeggieTalesLessonsinForgivenessandSelf-EsteemVHS.jpg VeggieTalesLessonsinForgivenessandSelf-EsteemVHS4.jpg VeggieTalesLessonsinHandlingFearTellingtheTruthandThePowerofWordsVHS.jpg VeggieTalesLessonsinHandlingFearTellingtheTruthandThePowerofWordsVHS3.jpg Scared 1993 cover.jpg Scared 1998 cover.jpg Forgive 1994 cover.jpg Forgive 1999 cover.jpg Neighbor 1995 cover.jpg Neighbor 1997 cover.jpg Neighbor 1998 cover.jpg Rack 1995 cover.jpg Rack 1998 cover.jpg Dave 1996 cover.jpg Dave 1998 cover.jpg Silly 1997 cover.jpg Silly 1999 cover.jpg Fib 1997 cover.jpg Fib 1998-1999 cover.jpg Fib 1999 cover.jpg Josh 1997 cover.jpg Josh 1999 cover.jpg Blueberry 1998 cover.jpg Blueberry 1998-1999 cover.jpg Blueberry 1999 cover.jpg End 1998 cover.jpg End 2000 cover.jpg Weed 1999 cover.jpg Rumor 2000 cover.jpg Weed 2000 cover.jpg King 2000 cover.jpg King 2001 cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:Asparagus Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Deurotagonists Category:Bob the Tomato Movie